Dropped Call
by Tetsuhiro Morinaga
Summary: This is a prequel to my first story, Unwarranted Punishment. Like UP, it starts out kind of violent but gets sweet at the end. I promise. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content. And i don't like putting "humor" as a genre, because i really don't know if the funny parts i write are actually funny :p but i did try to lighted the mood a little more in this one.
1. Chapter 1

Dropped Call

The phone began ringing loudly again and Gil hastily pressed the red "end" button with shaking fingers. Huddling in this corner he, for the millionth time, wondered what he had done to deserve a fate as cruel as this. Russia's house was full of trap doors and secret passage ways, as Gil had found out, and he was currently hiding spinelessly in one of them. In the back of the closet in his room, a portion of the wall, when pushed, opened up to a secret room just big enough to crawl into and sit in the cramped space. Gil could find no other creases or seams in the walls around him, and concluded after much searching that the only entrance into these tight quarters was the hole-in-the-wall he had entered through to get there. It had been but a day since Russia had let him out of the basement for the first time. For four long months, that dark, damp concrete box had been Gil's prison and torture chamber. Every night Russia had come in and forced himself on Gil, the chains leading from his wrists and neck to the wall keeping him from running away. No matter how hard he had fought – no matter how loudly he had screamed his protests – Russia had just smiled innocently at him and kept right on going. Gil shivered violently at the memories.

After a while, Gil's struggles had lessened, the knowledge that they did nothing but weaken him further ceasing his fighting spirit in his inescapable bondage. Noticing that he had finally broken the conquered country, Gil's obedience coming as a shock to them both, Russia had decided to give him a little freedom. Gil had absolutely no idea why. Maybe he wanted his prisoner to be happier? Gil laughed to himself – in his head so as not to make any noise that would reveal his location – at the absurdity of that thought. It was most likely because Russia knew what was transpiring right now would indeed happen, and he thought it would be amusing. Gil had time to waste, so he let his mind wonder and examined the events of the previous day and how he had ended up in this predicament.

"I'm giving you free range of my house" Russia had said as he unlocked the collar around Gil's neck. "But you must keep this with you at all times." A large device was then placed into Gil's hands shortly after the cuffs fell away from them - leaving strips of raw skin where the metal had torn it away in his many struggles against it - and he wondered to himself what it could be, though he was too terrified to ask the question out loud. Russia seemed to read his mind, however, and answered the unvoiced query.

"It's a phone, but it doesn't need a wire or hard line. I think the Americans call it a "cell phone". I will call you on it when I want to see you. You must answer it. Always. Do you understand, Prussia?"

"Y-yes." Gil was surprised at how meek his voice sounded. _'Then again,'_ he corrected '_It's no longer my voice, but the sound of a hollow shell…'_ Gil had looked up to see that same docile smile, but knew that if he made eye contact with the bigger country, something he tried never to do, that Russia's irises would show the malice underneath that pleasant grin. A gleeful voice sounded from the county standing over him.

"Good. Because if you don't answer, what I have done to you so far will seem like a walk in the park." Gil had felt himself shrink away at those words; said so cheerfully but striking terror into his very core just the same.

The first thing Gil had done was taken a shower, something he had rarely been allowed to do before. It felt amazing to be clean again; layers of sweat and grime gone from Gil's body after so many weeks of buildup left him feeling a lot lighter. After that, a guy named Lithuania then showed him where his new room was along with a tour of the rest of the house (Gil had been very pleased to learn that Russia's room was on the other side of the large estate compared with his own). And in some mild chitchat, the naïve but kind Lithuania had given Gil some very valuable information.

"Would you like to see something cool?" He had asked with an earnest face. Looking over his shoulder yet again to make sure Russia was not around; Gil turned back to Lithuania and answered in a mildly curious voice.

"Sure." Lithuania had then taken Gil to the hall with all the other countries rooms and led Gil into his chamber.

"I've been living here for years and I just discovered this a few months ago." Moving his night stand over a few feet, Lithuania then pushed lightly on the wall, the surface pressing in like a button and moving to the side behind the rest of the room; exposing a hidden opening. It was no taller than three feet, just big enough for someone to crawl into on all fours, and Gil stared at it in amazement. Suddenly snapping back out of his wonder, he looked behind himself again to make sure Russia was not standing in the doorway. When he turned back around this time, Lithuania had been looking at him funny, a questioning expression on his face. Gil had spoken before the other country could say anything about his compulsive paranoia.

"That's awesome, man, what's in there?" Successfully distracting the slightly ditzy country, Lithuania had gone on describing his discovery.

"Well it took me a while to get up the courage to go inside; the beginning part is so narrow that it's really scary crawling through it. But the tunnel widens out into a pretty big room, and then another tunnel at the opposite end leads into the kitchen! Isn't it cool?!"

"…Yeah…" Gil was deep in thought at this point, his brain already formulating a plan. _'This can't be the only secret passage way in this place, and if someone as dim as Lithuania can find one, it should be simple for someone as awesome as me.'_

"Has anyone else found one of these? Do you know of more?" Lithuania seemed to have noticed Gil's urgency and answered with a weary look.

"…Not that I know of. And if other people have found any, they don't say anything. This house is kinda…stressful, what with Russia breathing down our necks all the time. It doesn't make us want to feel very trusting…" At the mention of Russia's name, Gil immediately glanced at the doorway again, searching for that terrifying smile; painfully aware of the large hunk of metal sticking out of his jacket pocket. '_God, I hope this thing never rings.'_ Lithuania's voice had brought him out of his thoughts, and he had turned back around to find the smaller country already disappearing into the opening.

"C'mon! I'll show you the inside, too." His voice was muffled and echo-y as he crawled away, leaving Gil alone in the unfamiliar room. Taking one last look at the door, finding no looming devil in its frame, Gil had made his way to the small hole.


	2. Chapter 2

When he had finally crawled his way to the end of the long tunnel, Lithuania was already in the large chamber he had mentioned, rifling through a box in the middle of the space. Joining him to stand where he was kneeling, Gil had peered curiously into the box. What he found there had made his face flush and he had quickly averted his gaze.

"When France came over a few weeks ago, he brought everyone some books from his place." Looking up to find Gil's blushing face, Lithuania had quickly jumped into his next statement.

"Of course, it's not _just_ porn magazines. He brought current fashion guides and popular fiction novels that are circulating in Western Europe right now." Rifling through the first layers of the box dedicated to porn, Lithuania held up some thick volumes of what looked like complicated literature. Gil almost laughed at the irony of these works of art sharing the same container as that smut. And they did not even get to be on the top…

"Of course, as soon as France left, Russia immediately confiscated all of them, but I managed to hide these before he could make it to my room. I still had to give him half of them, though, so he wouldn't get suspicious of me being the only one without any…" Lithuania's face had then fallen into a pout and Gil knelt beside him, picking up an interesting looking novella. With a sarcastic smile, Gil had said,

"I bet you didn't let him have any of the porn…" He chuckled softly and Lithuania's face fell even more.

"That's just it. France made a point to give each and every one of us some of that…stuff, so Russia knew all of us would have some. I had to give up a lot of them." How could someone be so innocently crestfallen about something so dirty? _'What a pervert. After what's been happening to me recently, I would be ok with never looking at another porn mag ever again…'_ Gil had then, with novel in hand, walked to one of the chamber walls and slid down its length to the floor, where he had opened the cover and begun reading. After a little while, Lithuania had come to sit next to him, and Gil had been grateful that he had not brought any of that 'R18' stuff with him. Glancing up from his reading, Gil had then noticed that same questioning expression Lithuania had worn when he had noticed Gil's habit of looking behind himself. Turning back to the words on the page, Gil had tried to ignore the small country beside him, praying that he wouldn't pry. But, of course, his childish, soprano voice had made its way to Gil's ears, the question innocent but extremely hard for him to answer.

"I know I'm only meeting you today, but how long has Russia had control of you?" Gil had stared even harder at the page he was on, though he was finding it rather difficult to comprehend the words printed there.

"…Four months."

"I thought so. You're shakier than the countries who have been here for years. Where have you been all this time?" Gil's breathe had become labored as he was forced to think of where he had been recently; his answer had been curt, clearly hinting that he did not wish to talk about it anymore.

"The basement." Apparently, this dense little country had a hard time taking hints, for he had continued the conversation Gil had wanted so badly to end.

"Oh…I thought I had heard screams coming from down there, but I was too scared to look in…Was it bad?" That simple question had sent Gil over the edge, and the book had fallen to the floor with an echoing *thump*. Gil had brought his knees up to his chest, his hands tangling in his hair as tears had run involuntarily down his face. Lithuania had stared, wide-eyed, at Gil's meltdown, an apology streaming hastily from his lips.

"Umm….I'm-I'm sorry, Prussia. I didn't mean to….what I mean is….I apologize if I….If it makes you feel any better, everyone here has been beaten up by Russia before, he gets tired of it eventually, it's not that bad. You'll be o-" Lithuania's rambling words had been cut off as Gil had gotten explosively to his feet, dragging the other country up with him by the collar of his shirt. The anger at Russia, the anger at himself, the anger at this small, insignificant country who would never know what Russia was truly capable of; all had spilled out of Gil in a tirade of emotion.

"'Beat up'?! 'BEAT UP'?! You have NO idea! That bastard has taken EVERYTHING from me, you clueless idiot! My pride and self-worth are _gone_! You have never, nor will you ever, have that commie bastard treat you as badly as he has treated me! So don't you DARE tell me I'm going to 'be okay'!" Lithuania had stared at him with a frantic fear and his reply, when he had stopped shaking enough to make a coherent response, was stuttered and quaky.

"W-w-wwaa-what-what did he d-d-do to you?!" Concern had been laced into Lithuania's terrified expression, and Gil had tried to calm himself a bit; he had not really wanted to lose his first friend since coming here. Letting go of his shirt, Gil had turned away from the rattled country, his hands frantically wiping away the tears trailing down his face.

"He…*sigh* never mind. I really don't wanna talk about it." Lithuania had then stepped in front of Gil, hands forcing his head around to make eye contact again; the shorter country had then looked up at him, concentrated heavily on Gil's face. Gil looked back quizzingly, feeling traces of his terror and sadness still in his expression.

"You do have a pretty face for a guy, Prussia…especially when it looks all vulnerable like that…wait…Russia didn't…?" His voice had trailed away, the answer apparent in Gil's lack of response and averted gaze. At the realization, Lithuania's face had contorted into a look of disgust and sympathy.

"Eew! But he's so scary! I can't imagine having to do _that_ with him…I'm so sor-Wait! Where are you going? Come back!" But Gil had had enough, and the sleeping quarters had been empty when Lithuania had made his way out of the tunnel and back to his bedroom.

The rest of that day had been spent searching for a hidden door in Gil's own room; mostly to get his mind off of the conversation he had so abruptly ended. First, he checked the spot that corresponded with Lithuania's, and it had not been a surprise when he had found nothing there. _'Of course they're not gonna be in the same places in each room.'_ And with that thought in mind, Gil had scoured every inch of his quarters. '_If I can just find a good hiding place, I can stay there all day and come out while everyone is asleep at night to get food and stuff.'_ Hours passed before Gil finally found what he was looking for. Behind the unfamiliar clothes in his closet – he had not been allowed a change of clothes in the basement, nor had any of his old clothes been kept. But looking at the tags, the strange garments were at least all his size, even if the Russian style was kind of weird – Gil had finally found it. Pushing against the wall as Lithuania had done, a portion of plaster had finally yielded under the pressure of his hands. Gil had been kind of disappointed, his chamber was miniscule compared to Lithuania's, nor did it lead anywhere else, but it was somewhere to hide, and that was all that really mattered. He had gone to sleep that night in his new bed, telling himself that one night of comfort was in order before he started his time in hiding. But memories of Russia waking him with a rough pat on the cheek, his other hand pushing his thighs apart, kept Gil from his sleep; his eyes never leaving the door. But after a few hours of quiet stillness, exhaustion finally took over and dragged Gil into shallow and fitful unconsciousness.

Gil had been awoken the next day by a loud ringing sound, and he had moaned groggily as the unfamiliar noise roused him from his slumber. His eyes had shot open, instantly wide awake, as he had realized what was making the sound. He had stared fearfully at the large phone sitting on his nightstand, leaving it to call out for him as he panicked. '_Now's the time'_ Gil had thought, and he had, for the first time, pressed the red 'end' button, ignoring Russia's summons. He had immediately hopped out of bed, diving frantically for his closet. Only after he had closed the opening behind him had Gil realized that he had accidentally taken the cell phone in with him. He had meant to leave it in his room, the ringing would give away his location, and in trying to find the power switch, he had discovered a hole in the phone that looked as if it had once held a button. '_Damn bastard's smart. Looks like I can't turn it off…'_ Gil had reached for the door, intending to throw the wretched device quickly onto his bed, but hearing footsteps making their way down the hallway, he had quickly stopped in his actions.

And this brought him back to the present, Gil cowering in a hole while Russia padded around his room, searching for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Russia talked softly to Gil as he sought him out, whether he knew the other country could hear him or was just speaking to the empty room, Gil could not be sure.

"Now where could you be, Prussia? You know what's going to happen when I find you, don't you? This is going to be fun; I've never truly beaten you as I have the other countries before." There was a pause and Gil heard a series of small clicking sounds. Too late, he realized what Russia was doing, the dial tone reaching his ears through the layer of plaster. The phone began ringing loudly again and Gil hastily pressed the red "end" button with shaking fingers. All sounds outside ceased as that half a ring reverberated around the room. Then footsteps slowly made their way closer and Gil heard the door of the closet open with a soft creaking noise. He held his breathe, but was sure Russia could hear the beating of his heart, lord knows he could; it was pounding in his ears like a drum. A loud rattling noise reached Gil as Russia ripped the hangers out of the closet, finding the small space void of life. Gil heard him whisper softly, more to himself this time,

"He couldn't possibly have….already?" A tremendous crash shook the walls around Gil as Russia threw all his weight into the back of the closet. Gil scrambled as far away from the crumbling barrier as the cramped area would allow, arms pushing frantically on the three remaining walls around him, trying to find another way out. One piece of plaster fell to the ground at Gil's feet, and through the hole it created in the disintegrating wall, his wide, terrified eyes met Russia's cold, malicious stare.

"There you are." The pleasant voice sent tremors down Gil's spine, but there was nowhere else to go; nothing to do but wait for this monster to beat his way in. It did not take long, and before Gil knew it, there was nothing between him and his tormentor. His breathes were ripping out of his body in choking gasps, the air altogether stopping as Russia's hand came down to wrap itself around Gil's throat. A light chuckle reached his ears as he struggled to breathe, his hands clawing at the arm that was keeping precious oxygen from his lungs.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know the secret rooms in my own house, Prussia?" Gil cursed himself for overlooking that major discrepancy. He attempted to speak, but all that escaped him was sickening gurgling sounds. The air rushed back into his body, however, when Russia's grip moved from his windpipe to his head of pigment-less silver hair, pulling his face up forcibly by the wispy strands. Through the gasping pants Gil tried his hardest to sound angry and indignant, but fear laced the sentences, making them sound more like pleas.

"NNH! Let GO of me, Russia! Ow, stop! Hah!" Russia then turned back to the ruined wall, his fist still full of Gil's hair, and began walking through the house, dragging the screaming country along with him. Gil's yells of pain echoed around the house and some of the other countries living there came out into the hall to investigate. They whispered amongst themselves, not one of them even attempting to help a country obviously in agony. Feeling embarrassment and humiliation mix with the hatred and hurt as everyone watched his suffering, Gil barely noticed where he was being dragged to. He realized, too late, that Russia's bedroom door was opening for them, and began struggling with a new force, desperate not to be alone with this insane overlord again. He looked around at all of the people staring at him, his nails clawing at Russia's hand where it was now tangled in his hair, calling out for help as he was slowly but surely taken into the chamber.

"Please! Someone help me! Don't leave me alone with him, please! Somebod-AH!" No one moved as the door finally closed again, leaving the hallway eerily silent as Gil's screams were muffled by the plaster and wood. Slowly the crowd dispersed, going back to whatever it was they were doing before the loud episode, though no one felt they could look anyone else in the eye.

Still screaming at the top of his lungs, Gil continued digging his nails into Russia's hand and arm, adrenaline pulsing through his veins and adding strength to his struggles.

Not even seeming to notice the deep valleys being created in his flesh, Ivan simply raised his arm over his head, lifting Prussia off of the ground by his scalp and causing his screams to increase in volume and pitch. As if he weighed nothing at all, Ivan easily tossed Prussia onto the bed where he collapsed into a cringing, huddling mass, hands clutching his scalp. Ivan looked down at his own hands, smiling at the mess of skin and silvery hair he still held in one of them. Ivan took a step towards the bed, feeling his grin widen further as he watched Prussia's ruby red eyes roll into the back of his head; passing out from what looked like a mixture of panic and pain.

A shadow loomed over Gil as his eyes slowly adjusted; his mind sluggishly coming back from unconsciousness. Looking up with dead eyes, Gil saw that the person in front of him was Russia. '_So it wasn't just a nightmare…'_ Becoming aware of his surroundings and situation, Gil noticed that he was still lying on Russia's bed, the larger country straddling him menacingly. Meaning to sit up, Gil found it impossible to do so; his hands being bound to the headboard above him. Looking up, he saw that two thick, black strips of Velcro were around his wrists, holding his arms securely in place above his head. The confusion was again replaced by fear as the last of Gil's drowsiness wore off. A hand touching his cheek made Gil flinch and jerk his face away, but the contact was not painful; it was merely the pat on the cheek Russia always gave him before committing some act of humiliation. Warm breathe glided over his ear as Russia whispered, bending over to where their faces were mere inches apart.

"I was going to give you a few more days to get settled in my house before we did this again, but your disobedience had changed my mind." Gil squeezed his eyes shut, terrified of meeting that demon's gaze, waiting for the all too familiar pain to arrive. But instead of getting right to the point like he usually did, Russia ran one hand under Gil's shirt, his callused digits tracing light designs on Gil's torso; the other hand twisting its way through Gil's hair again, though with none of the painful force it had earlier. '_He's not just ripping off my pants and pounding me…what the hell is happening?'_ Gil was surprised to feel something he had never experienced with Russia before: pleasure. A deep moan escaped his throat as Russia's fingers began toying with one of his nipples and both men froze; shock etched into the two faces. Russia lifted his head from where it had been buried in Gil's neck, amused eyes meeting a shakily surprised expression.

"Wow, Prussia…You've never made that sound before…" Gil felt his face grow hot and knew a blush was forming there and he averted his gaze as an embarrassed sweat broke out on his body.

"Well…You've never done something like this before…" Gil grumbled softly.

'_His face…I used to love how it looked, all twisted in agony…but now…I think I like this expression better…'_ Ivan had conditioned himself to enjoy making others uncomfortable. It came naturally to him and he used to try to fight it during his childhood; attempting to be sweet and make friends, but it just seemed to add to his creepiness. So he had accepted his fate and learned to love the averted gazes and terrified expressions of his peers, never knowing anything different. Although Prussia's blood-red eyes were averted at the moment, the look in them seemed different; and when he had made eye contact with Ivan in that instant of surprise – it was the first time their eyes had met that he could remember – there had been only a little fear in his face. Ivan found himself wanting more of that softness directed at him. He needed it. He had brought Prussia into this room with every intention of punishment and torture, but now was formulating a different plan. What if he could finally find in this willful – if not powerless – former country the companionship he had longed for for so long? Ivan was more than willing to try to be pleasurable, though it had never worked for him in the past. Maybe this will even be a form of punishment; Ivan rationalized, needing a reason as to why he was not hurting the defenseless country under him. He knew that Prussia feared and hated him right now, so being forced to feel pleasure at the hands of his enemy may be worse to the prideful Prussia than agony. Ivan made up his mind, staring at his new hope of acceptance in the shape of the embarrassed, red-faced country that he was going to switch strategies and try something he had not attempted in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Gil felt the hand on his face gently rotate him back to look at Russia, and he screwed his eyes shut, not sure what was going to happen next but expecting it to be some form of pain. Slightly colder than Gil's own, Russia's lips met his, the contact warming the naturally colder country's skin. Gil's eyes flew open and focused – slightly cross-eyed at the closeness – on Russia's closed eyelids. Gil kept his mouth deliberately still and began struggling harder against his bonds. A sharp breath hissed though clenched teeth as pain laced down his arms; Russia, using the open-mouthed opportunity and running his tongue across Gil's teeth, quietly whispered against his lips.

"Those cuffs are specially made to cut into the flesh if fought against; I wouldn't do that if I were you." He then dove back into Gil's mouth, smothering the retort the bottom country had been about to voice. His hand began its work again, squeezing and brushing against the newly found pleasure spot; and Gil let loose another low moan. He felt Russia's tongue enter his mouth as it opened to the pleasure his body was feeling. Gil's mind was reeling; he had absolutely no idea how he should be feeling right now. One part of him was just thankful that the agony had ceased, but another, bigger, part of him – his pride – was disgusted with himself for giving in to the man that had been the focus of all his hatred for so many months. The man who had done so many unmentionable things to him in that accursed basement. Images of those times racing through his mind, Gil stopped his lip's movements, turning his face as far away from Russia as he could.

"Aw, come now, Gilbert, why did you stop? I find it hard to believe that you were not enjoying yourself." Gil glared up at Russia from the corner of his eye. '_How dare this monster use my human name?!'_

"There's never been kissing or anything like this before. Who ever said I wanted this?" A smile spread over Russia's face, filling Gil with a deep frustration.

"You are saying it, when you make those sounds." Gil's angry response was cut off as Russia lowered his face to Gil's chest, taking one nipple in between his teeth while his hand rolled the other between a thumb and forefinger. It took all of Gil's mental strength to keep himself from making more of those incriminating moans; but he could not restrain the surprised grunt as Russia's other hand was lowered even further.

"Nnnh! What the hell are you doing?! Don't touch me there!" Russia had never, not once, stimulated Gil this way; nor had he ever tried in the slightest to make anything he did pleasurable to anyone but himself. So the unzipping of his pants and the release of his sex from his underwear was new and extremely awkward for Gil. Russia's face came back up, kissing Gil's neck and nibbling at his earlobe, as his hand began a steady rhythm. Memories of Germany flashed through Gil's mind at the feeling of someone else's hand on his member, a deep homesickness washing over him even in this heated situation. '_West…'_ Gil's eyes flashed open in shock as he accidentally muttered the word out loud in his passion; Russia lifted his head to where he was face to face with Gil.

"West? That's your nickname for Ludwig, da? Interesting…did he touch you here as well?" Gil had to suppress another moan as Russia accented his questions with a thumb rubbing forcefully against the tip of the appendage he was stimulating.

"Fu…Fuck you…Nnh!" Russia returned to Gil's neck, causing another deep moan to rattle in Gil's throat.

Noticing Prussia's clenched jaw and stifled sounds, Ivan whispered into the neck at his lips.

"Don't hold it back; you can be loud if you want to. Just don't say anyone else's name but mine from now on."

"Sh-Shut up…bastard…Hah!" Ivan felt Prussia thrust up into his hand and decided it was time to switch his attention to the other end of the country writhing under him.

Gil had to force back a whimper of disappointment as Russia removed the hand from his unsatisfied erection. Russia then, without any explanation or warning, got up from the bed and strolled into the small half-bathroom on the other end of his room. Gil used Russia's absence as a chance to steady himself, his panting gradually slowing as the minutes pasted. Though he was calmed down a good deal by the time the other country returned, Gil found it impossible to force his unwanted erection down from where it stood at attention. Gil noticed that Russia returned with something in his hand; a small purple bottle that he placed on the desk beside the bed before joining Gil once more on the mattress. Gil's efforts to calm himself were in vain; his panic returned in full force as Russia slid his pants down to his ankles and off of his person altogether. Feeling completely helpless due to the bindings at his wrists, Gil tried to sound angry but knew that he was really just begging.

"Untie me, Russia, these damn things hurt like hell." A light chuckle emanated from the foot of the bed where Russia sat folding Gil's pants and underwear and, dropping the garments to the floor, he said,

"Maybe once I've gotten too far to turn back. If I let you go now, you'll do nothing but fight against me." Gil glared, unable to refute the obvious truth in Russia's statement. Before he could say more, Russia swiftly opened Gil's legs, pressing on the backs of his knees with powerful hands. Quickly positioning himself to where Gil could no longer bring his legs together, Russia then reached over to the desk, retrieving the mysterious bottle.

"W-What is that?" Gil asked through a tremor of arousal as Russia ran a finger from the base of his shaft to the tip, just enough to reawaken the still semi-hard sex.

"It's lotion I got from France when he visited last. He said it would make the acts such as these more smooth and enjoyable. I never thought I would use it, but I'm curious now. I'm enjoying these new sounds you're making." And with a deviant smile Russia removed the cap and poured a copious quantity onto the first and middle fingers of one hand. "Now let's see if this gets more of those adorable noises from you, oh Almighty Prussia." Gil had absolutely no idea how this would feel; the only person who had ever entered him this way was Russia himself, and those times were anything but pleasurable. There had never been insertion when it came to him and West...So it was a great surprise when a digit went smoothly into him, causing Gil to cry out despite his efforts at containing his voice. The usual pain was nowhere to be found.

"Does it hurt, Gilbert?" Ivan looked at Prussia's facial expression, the eyes screwed shut and the mouth slightly open in a silent scream, unable to decide if it was a look of agony or ecstasy.

"Ah…no, just…feels stranger than usual-Ah! Don't press there! NNH! N-No!" Ivan had found what Francis had called a "G-spot"; otherwise known as the prostrate. He had never bothered to find it before – his own pleasure had been the only thing that had really mattered up till this point – but the look on Prussia's face along with those sexy sounds was making his own arousal grow harder faster. Ivan wanted every time to be like this from now on. He slid the other lubricated finger in after the first, rotating in and stretching the flesh around them, trying for the first time to loosen Prussia up before entering him. Prussia's screams now echoed around the room, a mixture of discomfort and pleasure, and a groan that seemed almost disappointed sounded from the head of the bed as Ivan removed his fingers. Slipping out of his own pants, throwing them to join Prussia's in the floor, Ivan then emptied the remaining contents of the small bottle into his hand, which he then transferred to his eager member. '_I'll have to remember to buy more from Francis later; it's obvious that this sample was for a single use only.'_

"I'm coming inside of you now, Gilbert." Ivan whispered, positioning himself at Prussia's entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Gil felt Russia's tip press into him, gliding with the assistance of the lubricant, and quickly spoke while he was certain he could still speak coherently.

"Wait, do me a favor first." For the first time that Gil could recall, Russia listened to his command and ceased his invasion.

"Yes?"

"Stop using my first name. I answer to Prussia just as well as Gilbert. You don't know me well enough to call me that." Russia leaned over Gil to where they were face-to-face, that creepy smile plastered on his lips.

"Anyone you allow to do these filthy things to you has the right to call you by your familiar name, Gilbert. And I wish you would use mine; you can say my real name when you come, right? Would that be so difficult?"

"That's just it! I don't 'allow' you to do _anything _to me! And of course I'm not gonna say your name, I hate yo-OOOOOH! SHIT!" Gil threw his head back, his spine arching at the fullness in him; he had never felt this way before. This was a whole new kind of pleasure. The pain of no preparation or lubricant had always kept Gil from coming in the past, but with those things out of the way, he felt a climax building just from that one thrust.

"Oh God! Not there…NO! Russia, not so fast! Nnh! I'm gonna…I'm gonna-Hah!" Russia stopped his movements for a moment, raising his arms above both of their heads, quickly undoing the Velcro straps. He then moved his hands to Gil's face, holding it in place and kissing his moaning mouth deeply. Gil had every intention of pushing Russia away, and was shocked with himself at what his limbs seemed to do of their own accord. Wrapping around Russia's neck in a vice-like embrace, Gil clung to the country above him, lifting his back completely off of the surface supporting him. Breaking the kiss, he buried his face in Russia's neck, saying loudly,

"Move, dammit!" And with a small chuckle, Russia resumed thrusting, his own grunts mixing with Gil's heated sounds. The mixture of the movement in him and his erection rubbing against Russia's toned torso soon sent Gil into his first (not self-induced) climax since coming to live here. Unintelligible wails poured from his lips as semen erupted from him, his body shaking and twitching uncontrollably as he came. The clenching of his body soon simulated Russia's own climax, a few even more forceful thrusts along with louder grunts ending the euphoric moment.

"Gilbert…Gilbert…Gilbert…" As his name was muttered over and over into his ear, Gil found a miniscule amount of his pride in the fact that he had not uttered Russia's name in those final moments. As if his mind had been read, Russia sat up, Gil's arms still around his neck and bringing him into a sitting position as well; saying with a sly smile on his face,

"Don't worry, Gilbert. There will be many other times in the future for you to scream my name." Gil felt a pang of some emotion at that sentence, but was not sure if it was fear, anger, anticipation, or some confusing combination of the three.

"Good God, don't you _ever_ do that again." Gil tried to sound exasperated and convincing as he said this; no matter how much he had enjoyed it, in the end it was still disgraceful that he was so weak as to feel pleasure from what should disgust him. Regret and shame were quickly rooting themselves in Gil's soul. "I'd rather be in extreme pain than cry out like that for you again." But as he rubbed his blood-stained wrists and became aware once again of the pain still throbbing in his scalp from Russia's earlier rough treatment, Gil knew that part of him was objecting strongly to the words he had just uttered. A hand came up to caress his face and Gil could not find it in himself to push it away. An arm wound its way around Gil's waist, pulling the two bodies close again; that deep, resonating voice sounding unperturbed by Gil's hurtful words.

"Oh, Gilbert…" A lighthearted laugh followed this sigh; a joyful sound that Gil had never heard Russia make before. It was somehow different from his usual malicious chuckle, like Gil was seeing and hearing him truly happy for the first time. This thought was what allowed Gil to endure the embrace for a few minutes without a struggle, but after a while he pushed Russia away, sliding to the edge of the bed and leaning down to pick his pants up off of the ground. Leaning heavily on the desk beside him, Gil assessed the damage. Thankfully he could stand, which was more than could be said for past experiences with Russia's penis, but his legs were trembling uncontrollably and his entire lower half felt extremely unstable. Gil just stood for a little while, hoping his limbs would stop shivering soon and allow him to leave the room. He clenched his jaw in anger as an amused voice sounded behind him.

"Having trouble? You've been standing there for quite some time now…"

"Shut up, I'm fine." Gil's ire at Russia was what gave him the will to step into his pants, still using the desk for support, throw his shirt back on and slowly make his way to the bedroom door. By the time he had gotten halfway to the exit, his current state forcing him to wobble at a snail's pace; his legs had begun to respond better to his commands, though they were still shaking slightly. '_Great. Maybe I can make it to my room without anyone noticing my condition.'_ But as his hand came to rest on the doorknob, a question popped into Gil's mind. Keeping his eyes trained on the ground at his feet, he asked in a small voice,

"What made you start playing with my nipples like that? That's what started all that shit…It isn't like you…" The reply was not one Gil had expected.

"My sisters ambushed me yesterday for a 'sibling play date'...Katyusha was always hugging me, which is bad because she seems to enjoy pushing my face into her breasts. And then there was Natalia, who was being extra scary and pestering me to marry her, as usual…" Russia shivered a little at the mention of his youngest sister, who had a more than worry-inducing crush on him. "And though the breasts of my sisters hold absolutely no appeal for me whatsoever, being surrounded by them made me think of yours; and I was wondering if they were sensitive like a woman's. I think I have my answer, da?" The last sentence was spoken with a laugh, infuriating Gil at the indignity of being compared to a woman.

"Humph." With that derisive grunt, Gil turned the doorknob. But before he could open the door and escape, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Gil's waist from behind, halting his progress. He felt Russia's lips on his shoulder and warm breathe spread over his skin as a whisper reached his ears.

"Don't leave. Let's do it again." Gil's eyes widened as Russia's hand reached under his shirt, brushing against one the nipples that seemed to so fascinate the larger country, and he attempted to break out of Russia's hold, with very limited success.

"Are you kidding me?! No! I need to shower and then I'll probably have to rest for days to recover from this; we are _not_ doing it again!"

"Come now, I promise to be gentle." The rest of Gil's protests were ignored as he was picked up and carried back across the room, Russia lowering him onto the bed and coming to loom over him once more.

"This time, let's do a different position. Sound good?"

"NO! Not good! Stop, Russia, you bastard! Ah! Don't touch me there! It still hurts from last tim-HAH!


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: two posts in one day! this chapter is reaaaally short so i figure might as well finish up :p and sorry ladies, it isn't the continued sex scene, but i think its really cute 3 review me maybe?_

Gil sat at the kitchen table with Lithuania, nibbling half-heartedly at a sandwich and trying to ignore the pain shooting up his spine from his hips and ass. They were alone in the spacious room; Lithuania had odd snack cravings at weird times, so they often ate with only each other for company (Gil only ever ate at all if Lithuania bothered to make something for him). The quirky little country was prattling on about some irrelevant topic, leaving Gil's mind to wander as he pretended to listen. Cutting Lithuania off midsentence, Gil's curiosity finally got the best of him and he could not help but ask a question he had been pondering for days.

"Hey Lith, do you know Russia's first name?" Lithuania gave him a blank stare for a few seconds before a dawning of remembrance lit up his features.

"…Ivan, I think. Nobody is ever allowed to call him that, though. But I heard America call him Ivan once, so that must be it."

"Thanks." Gil then when back to picking at the remains of his sandwich, not in the least bit surprised when Lithuania pressed the issue and poked his nose in further.

"Why do you want to know Mr. Russia's first name?"

"Because he always wants me to-um…I mean…it was just curiosity…" Gil felt his face flush at his slip of the tongue and was immensely relieved when Lithuania bought his lame-ass excuse and went back to discussing whatever it was he had been rambling about before. A quiet voice behind them made both countries jump,

"You didn't even know it?" Gil and Lithuania whirled in unison to see Russia's head peeking out from behind the kitchen door, a hurt pout on his face.

"GOD DAMN! You scared the living shit outta me! And to answer your question: NO! You never bothered to tell me, dipshit!" As the fear and shock wore off, Gil regretted having a tone like that with such an unpredictable overlord. A new fear laced through his veins as he realized what he had said to the most unstable being he had ever met. Gil had never spoken that harshly to Russia before and had no idea how the other country was going to react. Lithuania was staring at him with a look that was both impressed and terrified all at the same time. But instead of coming in the room and beating them both senseless like Gil believed he would, Russia simply smiled and said,

"Well good. Now you know what name to scream." And with that, he was gone. Gil turned back around, praying to whatever beings that were running his joke of a life that Lithuania would not ask about Russia's embarrassing statement. But the smaller country was still looking at Gil with wide, idolizing eyes; his mouth hanging open slightly. Gil dropped the sandwich onto the plate, what little appetite he had disappearing completely; and turned to face Lithuania when he spoke.

"You…you stood up to Russia…I've never heard anyone talk to him like that. And you're not dead! That's so cool!" Lithuania smiled, clearly impressed by Gil's fear-induced ravings.

"Yeaaah, he's not that scary." Gil feigned with mock confidence. '_Whatever keeps him distracted from what Russia said…'_

"But what was that part about you screaming someone's name?" Gil's forehead hit the wooden table with a loud *THUNK*.

'_Goddamit'_


End file.
